Kioshi and Gaara
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: Kioshi was a normal Sand Shinobi. But unlike most, she actually was a friend of Gaara's! Kioshi wants to be more than that, so when Gaara says, let's go with the wind. Kioshi, doesn't ask where, she just goes!For Luna, in hopes you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The cherry bossoms were falling through the air as Gaara and Kioshi sat in a tree.

"Gaara, what did you mean by saying me and you will go with the wind?" Kioshi asked Gaara, very curious. Gaara didn't respond to her question, merely looking away.

"Do you mean that me and you are going away?" Kioshi didn't know if that was what he meant, but she could hope right?

"What did you think I meant? This village is too weak, it's holding me back." Gaara said scary like.

Kioshi sat closer to Gaara, in hopes that her presences would change his mood.

"Gaara, I would LOVE to go anywhere with you." She said rather flirtaciously.

Gaara didn't smile, nor did he seem to give any thought about what she just said, or the manner she said it in. He just sat there, staring away from her, not saying anything back. That annoyed Kioshi.

"Gaara! Can't you at least, SOMETIMES be talkative!?" Kioshi whined to him.

Gaara looked over at her, not saying a word, all he needed to say was in his eyes. They told her, 'no'.

Kioshi sighed at Gaara's silent protest at being told to talk. Kioshi knew better than to go any futher with trying to motivate him to talk. So she asked him when they were to leave, which he replied was tomarrow.

Kioshi had brought a light backpack filled with 2 outfits, under gammets, necessities, and food. When she met up with Gaara, all he had was his gourd.

2 hours out, and neither one had said a word to the other. Kioshi was wondering what Gaara was thinking not bring anything with him! Then it occured to her, did Gaara receive permission to leave!?

"Gaara, uh we did receive permission from the Kazekage to leave right?" Kioshi hoped that he would say yes, but she had a deep feeling he'd say no.

"No, I don't think those weaklings would dare follow us though." Gaara put it lightly to her.

Kioshi could tell her face was starting to show how angry and scared she was.

"Gaara, you just made us missing-nin's! Why didn't you tell me this before we left!?" Kioshi yelled at him.

Gaara didn't reply, he just kept on walking. Kioshi didn't know what to do. If she returned, would they kill her without even hearing her out? What if Gaara killed her before she could turn back? There were alot of what if's if she left. If she stayed, she wouldn't be hunted down. They all were too afraid of Gaara to go after them. So her only choice would to be to stay with Gaara. She could see a little Gaara chibi in her mind doing a victory sign. Kioshi knew that Gaara had won this round, and so did Gaara, cause he kept on moving. Kioshi couldn't help but to think that Gaara had planed this for some time. However, it didn't matter, now she had her Gaara to herself! That made Kioshi very, very happy! Hopefully, in time, Gaara would think of her more as his girlfriend more than a traveling companion. She hoped so anyway!

"Kioshi, you're blushing. Quit thinking about me, and keep up." Gaara said as she then noticed that she had stopped and was giving Gaara a look that said she wanted to flirt with him.

"Ah, sorry!" She told him as she ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kioshi found herself looking into Gaara's eyes in a senceless staring contest. Gaara didn't seem to blink! That was making Kioshi furious! Gaara seemed to smirk at knowing that he was going to win. Noticing the smirk, Kioshi tired even harder to not to blink. Finally she blink, which made Gaara smirk and give a out laugh. Kioshi wanted to slap him one good time, but she didn't in fear he'd hurt her. So instead she rose up from her seat and walked out of the room.

'Gaara's so... so... stupid! Why couldn't he blinked, better yet, how didn't he?" Kioshi sat on a bench in wonder of how Gaara could stop himself from blinking. It was a very curious thought. Kioshi could see a Gaara chibi holding its eyes open trying not to blink. It amused her some until she realized that Gaara was right infront of her, then it was even more amusing.

"What do you want Gaara?" Kioshi wasn't in the mood to flirt, or put up with him today.

"I'm here to make sure thatyou're okay. I don't really care, but I thought if I asked, you may come back up with me." Kioshi REALLY didn't want to know why Gaara was urging her upstairs, but she wasn't going!

"I'm going to stay down here, thank you." Kioshi felt uncomterble now, she felt... well violated!

She didn't know what to make of Gaara, everything so far seemed too, planned. Gaara asking her to leave, no AMBU, and now Gaara being what seemed like friendly. Something wasn't right.

"Gaara why did we leave Sunagaru?" She felt that this question needed to be answered.

Gaara did not respond, that made Kioshi even more unsettled.

"Fine, don't answer, but know this, even if you don't tell me, I'll find out in due time." Kioshi told him tauntingly.

Kioshi laid in her bed that night wondering what tomarrow would bring. Gaara didn't tell her where they were heading, nor did he tell her anything else. All he said was stay in her room till dawn. That didn't help Kioshi's restless mind. Gaara wasn't acting like his normal self, he seemed off, and she couldn't figuar out why. The one thing that wasn't off was Gaara's ability to hind his emotions. That is what annoyed Kioshi the most about him. She would try to read him, but with no success, ever. Kioshi broke her thought when she heard the doornob turn. Immediately she acted as if she were sleeping.

"Kioshi, I know you're not sleeping. So you know, we are going to a place that the wind is silent, and the spender is emence." Gaara told her in her ear. At that moment Kioshi could feel Gaara's warm, smooth skin. Whatever he did to his hands, made them very soft, and they seemed like porseline. Kioshi couldn't resist but to ask him.

"Gaara, what do you do to your hands to make them that soft?" If Kioshi were looking she would have saw a slight blush on his face.

"It's natural, I don't do a thing to them." Gaara walked out of the room in a hurry while he answered her.

Gaara had tied Kioshi's headband around her eyes while he led her out of the hotel.

"Gaara, where are we going, WOAH!" Kioshi almost fell while she asked him.

"I can't tell you, and here," Gaara replied while he picked her up.

Kioshi couldn't tell where Gaara was bringing her, but she knew they weren't in the Wind's bourders anymore. Gaara wasn't any help, he kept saying, 'It's a surprise' or, 'I can't tell you' it was annoying Kioshi half to death! Suddenly she felt Gaara put her on the ground.

"We're here." Gaara told her bluntly.

Taking her headband and putting it around her neck, she then was able to see where they were. She gasped at the beauty of it all. The place where Gaara had brought her was covered in woods, no wind was blowing, and it the middle of it all was a cabin. Kioshi hugged Gaara.

"You are to stay here until I return." Gaara told her leading her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Kioshi felt like a kid again, so small and free.

This place seemed odd to her.

It brought back so much, yet so little.

Every minute felt like the beginning of a dream.

This place was wonderful, however she hadn't the slightest idea why she was here.

Kioshi sighed slightly taking a seat on the steps of the cottage.

"Where is Gaara?" She thought aloud to herself.

She hadn't seen him in a month, he said he had something important to do, but to take so much time?

Sweeping away her hair away from her eyes while she played with it.

Suddenly she felt as if she were surrounded.

"Who's there!?" She yelled out into the woods.

"Are you Amai Kioshi?" Asked a ninja in the trees.

"If I am?" She asked hesitantly.

"Then follow me." The figuar said to her.

"Why? Who are you?"

"Under orders of Gaara, and that is not important."

"Yes it is if you want me to follow you."

Kioshi and the ninja looked at one another, both not making a move.

"Fine, I'm Kai, Gaara wanted me to pick you up and bring you to the next hidding place."

"Why should I believe you?"

"There isn't a reason why you should."

"Where is Gaara?"

Kai looked her in the eye, not daring to stop his gaze.

"Under his orders, I cannot tell you."

"That so isn't Gaara! He'd be quiet, not telling anyone his thoughts!"

"He did Kioshi! Why don't you believe me?"

"Cause I'm not stupid!"

Kioshi was showing her teeth, she was becoming very angry with him.

"Look, here, it's a card from Gaara."

Kai took out a piece of paper and threw it thowards her.

"Yeah right! Like Gaara would do that!"

Kioshi picked the piece of paper up anyway.

It was junk, nothing of which Gaara would say!

They were both now at a stand off, neither willing to give into the other.

"Tell me who you really work for!"

Kai stood there, having a hurt look on his face, that said he couldn't believe she didn't believe him.

"Kioshi, I'm telling the truth, why can't you believe that?"

Kioshi didn't respond, all she did was take out a kunai.

"If you work for Gaara, tell him to come back himself!"

"He's far to busy!"

"I don't care! If he wants me, he'll come himself!"

Kai sighed, then took off.

"Sir, she's not being cooperative." Kai said coming into a room.

"I see... It's time we become serious..." Said a mysterious person.


	4. Chapter 4

Kioshi sank her feet into a near by brook, feeling the hardship of the day.

She had chopped wood, caught her dinner, plowed a field, and trained.

It felt nice to sit there, having her feet in the cool, beautiful, clear water.

This moment was something she would have never experianced in Sunagaru, due to little water.

For her to be near such a wonderous thing seemed delightful to her.

She felt secure here, false maybe, but nevertheless, secure.

The water siliently going down the stream finally came into her mind and drifted her into sleep.

Later she awoke not at the peaceful stream, but in a dungon.

"What is going on?" She said siliently to herself now seeing her binds on her arms and legs.

She looked around, it seemed as if she were the only one around, and there was a horrible smell in the air.

"What is that smell?" She asked herself while continuing to look around.

It then hit her on what it was, death.

Someone, or some people must be dead somewhere nearby.

Kioshi held her breath, it seemed as if the smell alone would overwelm her.

She decided that she'd bypass the smell long enough to free herself.

It was hopeless, her chains could not be broke, nor even scratched!

Her only hope now was Gaara... and good luck with that.

"Great, I'm going to die cause there's no way that Gaara's going to save me!" Kioshi sort of laughed.

It seemed next to impossible that he would ever do that, and that was why she felt like she was definately going to perish alongside those in the other rooms of the prison.

What could she possiblely do to insure her survival?

That was her main question in her mind while she felt the realization of what was happening come upon her.

"Amai Kioshi, are you awake?" Said a voice outside of the bars.

Kioshi looked at them, not anwsering.

"Ah, so you are, well Kioshi, let's say we aquire you a new camber instead of this prison." They said smiling.

"Go away," Kioshi said blankly to him.

He seemed taken aback by her words, steadily he phased by them.

"Now Kioshi, what kind of host would I be if I were to do that? Now, those chains won't be coming off. Oh no my dear, they will become invisible, almost weightless, more like chakera chains, stopping you from leaving. Of course my dear Kioshi, we will have to do away with those flithy rags." Every word he was saying, with the tone he was using, was making her angry, what was even more infuriating was that she couldn't stop him.

"What kind of clothes are you going to have me wear?" Kioshi asked trying to maintain her cool.

"Oh, doll clothes my dear! Dresses that are absolutely darling! Oh, Kioshi, you're going to be my new toy!" He said freaking Kioshi out and infuriating her more.

She was nobodies 'toy', and she definately wasn't his 'darling'!

"When will I not be 'your toy'?" She asked shivering the last words out.

"Oh, that's simple, when Gaara comes for you, if he doesn't, you're going to die :D. If he does, guess what, you're still dead :D!" He said too happily for Kioshi's liking.

"So... so why keep me alive now?" She asked, feeling the need to see the limits of her existance.

"Oh, that's simpler, cause what fun is it to kill you with Gaara not around!? He'll love the blood bath! I just know it!" It was then offecial, this guy was crazy and had a bloodlust, but that was child's play compared with Gaara's.

"Then what will happen? Won't Gaara just kill you?" She said, stating an ovious fact she knew he overlooked.

He stopped, she knew it, he did overlook it!

"Well... then I would be happy... Being killed by Gaara is my dream!" He told her, which proved her wrong, but proved just how unstable he was.

"So why do you think Gaara will come for me?" Kioshi really wanted to know this answer.

"Cause he loves you!" He said with a stary look in his eyes.

"No way, Gaara doesn't love me! It's more likely that I have a twin than him loving me!" That is when he unlocked the bars, walked over to her, and looked her in the eyes.

"Gaara loves you, even if you don't think it so. Now come, we have doll dresses to put on you!" He said to her taking her off the wall and dragging her off.


	5. Chapter 5

Kioshi looked out the window, very bord and hopeless.

Her hope was going down by the day, because Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

Lucky for her though, her kidnaper, Ikazuchi Kodoku, had grown to like her.

She didn't feel lucky though, being stuck with this loonitic was exhausting.

He made her dress up like a toy, made her eat healthy foods, and if she smarted off, he'd become violent.

Kodoku maybe crazy, but he wasn't dumb.

When he had told her that she couldn't escape, he meant it.

She had tried to escape numerous times now, with no success.

Each time, she would receive a shock throughout her body that would rebound her backward.

This place was one would call, weirder than life, it was that strange.

Nothing made any sence, and so, it annoyed Kioshi.

Kodoku then came into the room squecking/yelping.

"Oh Kioshi! Why such a depressing frown, my little doll!? Your makeup would look better with a smile..." Kodoku was now right behind her, hand on her shoulder, whispering slightly into her ear his last words.

"Kodoku, I am not your doll! And to answer your question, I don't like being held against my will!"

Kioshi shoved him off her shoulder, now glaring with daggerlike eyes at him.

"Come now Kioshi, surely my hospitallity counts for something? After all, my beautiful puppet, if it weren't for Gaara, you would definately have a will!" Kodoku smiled insanely at her, he was indeed enjoying this.

"Gaara doesn't controle me! My will is my own! I hope Gaara comes! He'll show you what for!" Kioshi yelled out while Kodoku continued his smile.

"Oh, my darling, that's what I'm hoping for! I expect he'll come soon! Kioshi, if you weren't going to die, I'd ask you to marry me!" Kodoku was now holding her hands and was now looking like he was going to kiss her.

"If I wasn't sure Gaara's going to kick you from here to the afterlife, I'd say, 'In your dreams NO.' Wait, ops, I mean that now too! I wouldn't marry you even if you were sane!" Kioshi was now discusted at him.

"Fine, you're just waiting for Gaara to ask. So you know, he never will, and besides you'll be mine, just you wait." Kodoku didn't say another word, he walked off.

Gaara came upon the place where he had left Kioshi.

He looked around, it seemed as if no one had been here for some time.

"Kioshi!" Gaara called out into the forest.

When he received no responce, he ventured into the capbin.

Gaara looked at everything, Kioshi was gone.

It then occured to him that she maybe at the river.

Gaara came to its bank to see no one there.

"Kioshi!" He yelled once more.

Suddenly he felt another approach him.

"Sabaku no Gaara I presume?" Kai said to him.

"Who are you?" Gaara gave him murderous eyes, intent on killing him.

"Kai, are you looking for Kioshi?" He asked trying to gaze away from him.

"Where is she?" Gaara's stare harded, if possible, on him.

"With Kodoku, he's a loonitic, no telling what he's going to do to her."

"Where is he?"

"Do I detect a hint of you caring?"

"No, Kioshi is nothing, I just think Kodoku needs a reality check."

Kai and Gaara were now at a stand off, neither one wanted to talk with the other.

"Okay, follow me..." Kai sighed out, not wanting to start a suicidal battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Kodoku came into Kioshi's room.

He came in with a new dress in tow.

"Kioshi, dear, I want you to wear this. If you don't Gaara will be disappointed. Plus I will make you." Kodoku informed her harshly.

"Okay, now leave you pervert. If I'm going to change, I don't want you in here." Kioshi told him, apparently ticked off.

Kodoku took his leave, while he siliently laughed.

"So Gaara's coming... I don't believe it..." Kioshi said aloud while she put on her stockings.

She sighed, there was no real way Gaara was coming, she knew that, he was most likely giving her faults hope.

"The day Gaara comes for me, is the day I'll kiss him... Oh shoot, KODOKU!!!! This dress is so UH!!!!" Kioshi had just noticed the dress he had given her.

It was a light pink, with white ruffles everywhere. It was puffy, with a big, white bow on the back. Plus he inculded pink bows for her hair, and white high heels. It was like a old 1800's dress. Plus it was kind of stuffy. It was revolting because of the fact that Kodoku made a point of showing her chest and it was cut off at the knees!

1

Gaara followed Kai to a castle.

"Gaara, if you will, please change clothes when you enter." Kai asked him.

Gaara didn't answer him, he went into a room indicated by Kai to change. He came out with a princelike black outfit. It was very charming on him, and it was ovious Gaara hated it.

"Good Gaara, now please, follow me so you can see Kodoku." Kai said, hating the fact he was involed in this.

2

Kioshi found herself being held by Kodoku by the waist. This was something she highly detested.

The thought of him touching her alone made her mad and sick, but for him to touch her waist was revolting. She would much rather of had a coucrouch touch her than him. Then again, what was the difference? Kioshi sighed. Her only hope was supposively coming today, question was, where is he?

'My hero, late as always. Never to save anyone. Why can't I have a knight in shinning armour. Wait, that's over rated! Nah, I'd die before Gaara was like that... Ew... I am going to die!' Kioshi thought while she tried to take Kodoku's hand off.

"Master Kodoku, Gaara's here..." Kai said as he led a strange young man in.

It looked like Gaara, but his hair was combed, and his clothes were gentlemen like.

"Gaara! Is that you?" Kioshi cried out to him.

Gaara looked at her, apparently not knowing what to think of her.

"Oh Gaara, look at this beauty I have! Won't it be beautiful to watch her die!?" Kodoku yelped to Gaara while he took out a sword.

"Gaara! Please! Don't let me die! Gaara!!!" Kioshi was scared, Kodoku had the sword in the air pointed at her chest.

She could do nothing due to her restrants.

"Let's see her die!" Kodoku yelled out swinging the sword fastly towards her.

"Gaara... I knew you'd let me die..." Kioshi said as tthe sword made contact with her stomach, seemingly on porpose.

"Kioshi..." Gaara spoke up, while she noticed that his sand was around Kodoku's arm.

He had stopped Kodoku from hurting her internally, but he still had made contact with her stomach.

"Oh! See Kioshi!? Gaara does care about you! Too bad you're going to die!" Kodoku yelled.

"G... Gaara..." Kioshi whispered as she found another sword in her arm.

She felt her blood going down her arm and stomach.

It was going down her dress, forever staining it.

"Kioshi... tell Gaara how you feel about him and I'll spare you..." Kodoku whispered in her ear.

"G... Gaara, I... I love... you. I thought... you... weren't coming..." Kioshi hacked blood up, "Gaara... I thought... you were... You were going to... let me die... You didn't. Tha... thank you... For proving... me wrong..." Kioshi fainted at that moment.

"Let her go..." Gaara warned him hauntingly.

"Not till she's dead..." Kodoku threatened.

Gaara's sand came behind Kodoku, it was now not only around his arm, it was infesting his body.

"I'm leaving that one arm open, if you don't let her go, I'll kill you. If you do, I'll kill you. Ether way, you die..." Gaara's eyes spoke of his murderous intentions.

"Amit it Gaara! You love Kioshi! I'll let her go if you'll say it! Don't worry! She can't hear you!" Kodoku said gripping her stomach tighter.

"Fine... I love Kioshi..." Gaara's mouth felt dry while the words came out.

Kodoku let go of Kioshi and her body roled over the floor.

"Finally, my dream!" Kodoku cried out as the sand overtook him.

3

Gaara went over to Kioshi. She was pale, very pale, as pale as him. He couldn't get the thought of how pretty she was covered in blood from his mind.. The blood was so pretty on her pale skin. He touched the back of her neck. She was alive. He picked her up, held her in his arms, and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Kioshi awoke to find herself in a new room. Slowly, she tried to raise herself, only to have it result in pain. Looking at herself, she saw a bandage around her stomach and her right arm. Remembering what had happened before she had fainted, she laid herself down.

"Gaara!" She called out so he'd know she was awake.

1

Gaara heard his name being called while he sat in a livingroom with a older lady. Both rose heading to the back room.

2

"Kioshi..." Gaara said vaguely to her, not looking at her.

"Gaara, where are we?" Kioshi asked him while she examined the woman behind her,"and who is she?"

"My name is Nemuri (Sleep), Gaara brought you to me for your injuries." She said kindly to her.

Nemuri started to examine her wounds, putting fresh ointment on them and carefully replacing her bandages.

"Kioshi, you were Kodoku's hostage correct?" Nemuri asked her suddenly.

"Yes, but how is that important?" Kioshi asked her.

"Well... Kodoku was my son..." Nemuri said making Kioshi curious.

"Really, so why didn't you stop him?" Kioshi asked immediately.

Nemuri fell silent while she tended to Kioshi's wounds.

Gaara, who was standing by the door, took sudden intrest in the conversation.

"Nemuri, answer her question..." Gaara demanded of her.

"Because... he was... out of my hands... Kodoku, he was so violent... Always saying that he would find a way to die by the hand of Sabaku no Gaara. All for their sake..." Nemuri stopped, she felt she had said too much.

Kioshi looked at Gaara and Nemuri, Gaara didn't seemed phased by her words.

"For who's sake?" Gaara asked her further, pushing her.

Nemuri was at a lose of words, her throut was dry, she couldn't say anything.

"Answer me..." Gaara demanded again.

"Kodoku's father... Dainashi (nothing)... and his brother... Tezema (narrow)... Kodoku wanted to," Nemuri breathed deep trying to regain herself.

"He wanted to show them that Sabaku no Gaara could love someone. He wanted... to die. We all knew it was suicidal, both Dainashi and Tezema tried to stop him." Nemuri's composure was starting to become regained, by that time though, Kioshi was very curious.

"What happened?" Kioshi asked now trying to raise herself.

"Lay back, and Kodoku killed them..." Nemuri sighed, " he said he didn't need them. He hated them for interfering."

By this time, Gaara had lost interest completely in what she was talking about.

"That's enough..." Gaara said.


	8. Chapter 8

Kioshi and Gaara walked away from Nemuri's house refreshed and ready for anything. Nemuri had spent several hours making sure that they were prepared. So much so, that by the time they had left, Nemuri was like a second mother to Kioshi. It seemed a shame to Kioshi that Nemuri's two sons were both dead. She wished that Kodoku was alive now, not because she liked him, but because he would of made Nemuri happy. It could not of been helped, even if Kodoku had survived, he wouldn't of been with his mother, he would have been put into a mental hospital. Even so, the past was the past, there was nothing she could do to change it. She then turned her mind to Gaara. He was unusually silent today, and it seemed weird to her.

"Gaara, what are you thinking about?" Kioshi knew he wold most likely ignore the question and keep walking, but she felt she must ask it.

Gaara didn't even look at her, avoiding the question. It then occurred to her what day it was.

"Oh! Happy birthday Gaara," she said plainly.

Gaara looked at her slightly, not really acknowledging her existance.

"Where are we going to celibrate at?" She asked him hoping to lighten the mood.

"No where, I'm bringing you to another hide out..." Gaara put very bluntly.

"Gaara! What is up with this? First you drop me off at one hide out, then I was kidnaped, now your just dropping me off again! Explain this to me Gaara!"


	9. Chapter 9

(10 years later)

Kioshi and Gaara returned to Sunagaru, wedding rings on their hands, and Kioshi 9 months pregnant. It was on this day they chose to return from their long absence here. The chose this time, when the Akatsuki were almost demolished and when the village may take them back, to return.

"Gaara, what are we going to tell the Kazekage?" Kioshi asked.

"Whatever he asks. Oh, Kioshi, I lied, really the Kazekage gave me the order to take you on this adventure." Gaara informed her.

(Luna, I've been on this side of the box before, so I KNOW how to write this one!)

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!? YOU MEAN THAT YOU MADE ME THINK FOR 11 YEARS THAT WE'RE MISSING-NINS AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO INFORM ME!?"

Gaara looked at her, surprised.

"I thought you would of realized by now."

Kioshi laughed, clenching her fists, looking down, anime style.

"You thought I realized... GAARA! WHEN YOU LIE I CAN' T TELL THE DIFFERENCE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW!?"

"Go and see father."

He then started to walk off.

"GAARA! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

Gaara continued to walk off, not paying her any mind.

Kioshi and Gaara walked into the Kazekage's office with Kioshi still ticked at Gaara.

"Oh Gaara, it's been a while, remember me, I'm your older brother, Kankuro."

Kankuro turn around in the Kazekage's chair.

"You're Kazekage!?" Kioshi said surprised.

"Yeah, dad died because of Orochimaru. Whoa, look at you Kioshi, you're knocked up!"

"That's rude!"

"Kankuro, is that any way to talk to my wife?"

Kankuro's jaw dropped.

"Y... You're wife!?"

"Yes, 'my wife', is there a problem with that?"

"No! You must go tell Temari!" Kankuro then shooed them to her.

"YOU HAVE A WIFE!?" Temari yelled.

"Yes, now she needs to rest."

Temari looked at Kioshi, then showed them to their room.

Later that week Kioshi had their daughter, Kezuru. After that the Akatsuki tried to capture Gaara, with no success. Shortly after, the Akatsuki was stopped, and Gaara, Kioshi, and Kezuru lived their lives as peacefully as any Ninja family could.

-THE END


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry everyone who's been reading or wanting an update. This story will no longer be updated or edited. If you wish for either, please contact me via PM. It could be up for debate. Thank you for reading, and I apologize again.


End file.
